Stray
The dashing and enigmatic captain of the Red Wind "The Stray" Corsair Captain of Bastion Captain of the Red Wind, Bastion Privateer, Smuggler Date of Birth: 17th of Amber's Fall, 1190 est. (27 est.) Male Human Appearance: Stray stands 6’2” with broad shoulders and a long torso. After months imprisoned and tortured, he is gaunt, thirty pounds lighter than normal. His sharp cheekbones and chin are marked with just healing lacerations from his ordeal. A deep crimson scar crosses the bridge of his crooked nose – an old wound. He wears a black and silver silk bandanna low on his brow. His perpetually wind-blown, shaggy blond hair is tied back and cropped short. He shaves infrequently and usually sports several days worth of blond scruff. A simple silver cuff is clipped to his left ear. His green eyes give the impression that he’s up to some mischief or just has something dirty to say. Despite some damage, Stray is described (somewhat charitably) as having roguish good looks. Beyond that, he has an ineffable allure. At any rate, he cleans up nicely and cuts a dashing figure art parties. Typically, he wears his sea captain’s coat in blue with white trim and brass buttons over a slim black shirt and charcoal pants, bloused neatly into his tall black boots done up with brass buckles. His favorite coat is slightly antiquated, having passed from style half a century ago. Aside from his signature look, he is a bit of a clothes horse and enjoys dressing up for Bastion’s gatherings. A pair of rectangular, ebon wood framed spectacles are kept inside a silver case in his pocket; he is rather near-sighted. A swept hilt estoc is slung low on his left hip on a broad belt. His boots make him appear much taller than he actually is. Stray always has the look of a tomcat with no particular place to be. Personality: 'Generally calm and composed, Stray gets worked up over little things, especially when he's lost control over a situation. He's used to getting his way and quickly becomes indignant when facing authority figures, though he seldom loses his temper. He gives the impression that he's a little drunk, even when he isn't, and uses his humor and wit to get away with things that less charming people never could. Stray has an indefinable quality, not charisma per say, not astonishing good looks nor the friendliest personality. None the less, people want to like him and find themselves treating him more amiably than perhaps they should. '''History: '“Stray” is, of course, an alias. Back when he used the name his mother gave him, Stray attended the prestigious Bastion University where he studied the classics, Celandish literature and the emergent field of psychology. Upon graduation, he secured a teaching position. His stint as a young master lasted less than a term. Blackmailed, Stray fled the university and destroyed all his records before he could be exposed for what he was – a Beguiler. From early childhood, Stray had the gift of incredible empathy. He was a lonely boy, ill suited to sports and warrior training. Frequently teased and bullied, his magical talents developed as a subtle defense mechanism. In his youth, he was discovered by the pixie Raisa, who encouraged his talents and kept him well supplied with magical literature, much of it contraband. By the age of fifteen, he’d grown into a tall and sturdy young man with a keen mind and a silver tongue. After becoming a student at the university, he continued his studies in secret, delving deeper into the magic of enchantment and illusions. Curiosity turned to obsession in time and he began to steal away into parts of the library kept under lock and key. By the time he took a teaching position, he had already transcribed multiple Beguiler texts and had nearly committed Ka’s Journal to memory. He had even begun to decrypt the Book of Mask. Stray was on track to become Bastion’s foremost expert on the defense against the art he practiced in secret, and would be a university professor today if someone hadn’t found out. Threatened with exposure by someone still unknown, he burned his research, charmed his students and vanished into the night. Bewildered and woefully unprepared students awoke to a final examination given by a new professor who wasn’t quite sure what class he was supposed to have been teaching. It was as if the young Beguiler had never existed. In the past two years, he adopted the name ‘Stray’ after the trickster hero of Celandish folklore. The literary connection would be lost on most as the character of The Stray is translated as ‘The Wanderer’ in modern texts. Living up to his namesake, Stray’s exploits and adventures are many. Most famously, he is known to have stolen a warship from the Vivexian navy (‘commandeering’ is a strictly military term!) The theft of the corvette Red Wind launched his lucrative career as a smuggler and is the cause of the one thousand sovereign bounty for his capture. Now recently escaped from a Vivexian prison, the bounty has risen to an insulting one thousand and ten. In Moonharvest of 1217, Stray lost the Red Wind to the Whispering Ring's Boss Amal Nassar who laid claim to much the Waterfront property in Bastion. After rekindling his friendship with the Marquise Elizabeth Falaeth, the two founded, in secret, The Red Wind Trading Company. With a substantial loan from the Banker's Guild, Elizabeth was able to buy the ship from Nassar and employ Stray as the captain. While the company is publicly a merchant enterprise, Elizabeth always intended for Stray to resume his trade as a smuggler. On Auravath 15th 1217, Stray received his Letter of Marque from the king and thereby slipped through the harbor blockade with minimal harassment from the navy. Escaping aboard the Red Wind were key members of the Dragon Disciples gang who avoided the initial terror that ensued when martial law was declared in the Waterfront District. In a disastrous attempt to capture the Vivexian Will of the Storm, Stray was taken prisoner and held for months. He has only just escaped and returned to Bastion. He hopes to resume his (adulterous) relationship with the Marquise and earn (steal) enough money to buy his ship back. He knows almost nothing of recent events or of the figure known as the Shadow King. '''Bonuses: Close Combat +5, Mid Combat +4, Long Combat +1, Social +3, Stealth +4, vs Casting Detection +6 Advantages: AP *'Beguiler III 21' – Short & Mid Range, High Social, Mid Utility. Beguilers practice enchantment and illusion magic that affects the mind. Beguilers are able to fool the senses, manipulate emotions, overwhelm the mind, make themselves persuasive, terrible or to vanish from sight entirely. *'Cunning I 5' – All Ranges, Mid Utility. Cunning characters are quick thinkers and find creative uses for whatever they have on hand. They surprise and confuse opponents with unorthodox tactics and are generally canny in a fight. *'Intelligence I 2' – Low Utility, Low Social. Intelligent characters are knowledgeable, clever and learn quickly. They may also impress or entertain others by speaking on scholarly subjects. *'Education 1' – Low Utility. Educated characters have received proper schooling, up to or including a university education. They are knowledgeable in standard academic matters including mathematics, literature, philosophy, language and history. *'Subtle Mage II 2' – Low Utility. Some mages are able to cast their spells undetected, without incantations or gestures. *'Allure I 1' – Low Social. Alluring characters are good-looking and able to use their wiles to persuade and seduce (restricted to characters who would normally attracted to their gender). *'Rank I (Corsair Captain) 1' –'' Low Social''. While not employed by the Bastion Royal Navy, Stray holds the title of Corsair Captain and has a Letter of Marque from the King that allows him the right to capture and sell enemy ships. Bound to defend Bastion and her interests at sea, Stray and his vessel can be pressed into military service in emergencies. He also enjoys the privileges and status equal to a military Captain. *'Magic Item I (Trickster’s Coat) 1 '– Special. Stray’s naval coat is enchanted so that it is always clean and mended, the wearer also remains dry and comfortable in most weather. Importantly, there are a number of well hidden interior pockets that act like bags of holding. Stray uses the coat for smuggling, but also keeps a number of weapons and tools on him, including a loaded wheellock arquebus. *'Gambler 1' –'' Low Utility''. Gamblers are knowledgeable and skilled at games of chance. *'Duelist 1 '–'' Short Range''. Duelists are melee combatants, skilled at positioning, footwork and with weapons favored by gentlemen and rogues. Duelists are always proficient with the popular and urbane weapons of the setting (e.g. The rapier in renaissance Europe; the katana in feudal Japan). *'Unlock 1' – Low Utility. This spell allows the mage to manipulate (lock/unlock) mundane locks at a distance. It requires a few moments of concentration. Related Story Elements: Beguilers, The Whispering Ring, [[Red Wind|The Red Wind]]